TRTSS19: The Astounding Hulkuruko!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome has a problem...a problem involves becoming a Gammazon, thanks to the legacy of the Hulk! A Ranma 0.5 x SM x Hulk crossover... DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS19: The Astounding Hulkuruko!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_Hello._

_My name is Ranma Saotome, among other aliases, and I have a problem._

_Years ago, in a possible future timeline, a man, no, a monster named "The Maestro", kidnapped the Moon Princess in order to make her into his perfect image of a mate: a "Gammazon". I don't why this tyrant would do such a thing, other than the fact that he was some sort of sicko who "got off" on warping others into his likeness. Or perhaps he did what he did in order to control the future, since the Moon Princess was destined create an interstellar empire that would last, in one form or another, until the end of Time itself. Regardless, he mutated the Moon Princess for the express purpose creating a legacy for himself. I should know, because I was there when I rescued her from the impending mind probes that would have destroyed her, or at least destroyed what made her special. But from that time on, the Moon Princess—my wife Usagi Tsukino—would learn to use her Gammazon form as…the Delightful Hulkusagi._

_Now, you might wonder what my problem is. After all, it's not like Usagi being a Gammazon is a problem, right?_

_Not exactly, for you see, after being married to her for years, I learned that our moments of intimacy allowed Usagi to transfer "gamma particles" into my system. Over time, the particles began to mutate aspects of my cells, but this alone would not be enough to create any changes in my body. No, I have the Leader to thank for that. This gamma-spawn genius and megalomaniac saw himself as the rightful ruler and authority of all things gamma related. In fact, he tried to make this point known, when he first took of Robert Bruce Banner, another gamma-spawn metahuman known as the Incredible Hulk, in order to make him into one of his minions. And, like all jerks, he meddles with things that are best left alone._

_Like the Leader harassing my family, for instance._

_Now, yes, I do appreciate the company of women in THAT way, an irony that is not lost on anyone. It was an arrangement that the missus and I came up with, mostly to spice up the marriage. Although this arrangement was something that neither of us fully supports in full, we simply accept this arrangement as par for the course._

_And that brings us to Jennifer Walters, cousin to Robert Banner, and also known as "The Sensational She-Hulk". When she became a Gammzon herself, it was after receiving a blood transfusion from Banner, after almost getting killed during a mob hit. These days, Jennifer prefers to be a Gammazon, since that side of her represents her out-going self. Well, if the rumors about her dating patterns were true, Jennifer's dating habits would rival mine. So, I guess it's naturally that she and I would end up becoming "domestic partners" (her choice). We even had a child together (a daughter named "Elaine"). And we would have had a proper relationship, had it not been for that bastard Leader, who kidnapped my daughter, and accelerated her physical growth. He tried to use my daughter as his personal minion as some "she-mountain", but Jennifer and I were able to put a stop to that. Unfortunately, the Leader had his revenge against me, by agitating the normally ambient gamma particles in my system._

_And now, we come to my problem._

_Thanks to the Leader, whenever I get emotional, my body mutates into a Gammazon. No, not some hulking, muscle-bound green 'dude', I physical become a muscular, tall green Amazon. I become everything that I am not: a manly man. I still remember who I am, but I end up thinking like a girl, you know, all touchy-feely. You know, the kind of girl who watches soaps opera and, oh god, gossip about the latest fashion. A friend of mine once said that my Gammazon form was a manifestation of my deep-seated fears of being trapped as a woman, thanks to me fearing my Jusenkyo curse. Whatever the case, I will have deal with my new form as…the Astounding Hulkuruko. Ugh…_

* * *

THOOM!

Hulkusagi, Hulkuruko, Savage She-Hulk (Lyra), Hulk-Girl and Sailor Hulk land in the middle of nowhere, after leaping thousands of miles per hop.

"I wished that Jen, could have come," Hulkusagi said, as she stretched her arms. "But I guess one of her clients needed her."

"Plus, Mom doesn't mind," Hulk-Girl replied.

"Well, the only thing I care about is getting the Leader to 'unlock' the transformation component that is keeping me like…this," Hulkuruko groused.

"Ancestress, you should be happy being of the superior gender," Savage She-Hulk said. "You no longer have to worry about having your mind clouded by male testosterone."

"Lyra, no offense to you and your 'Femizon' ways, but I prefer being a GUY," Hulkuruko said. "That mean that I don't have to worry about seeing a ob/gyn for a check-up, understand?"

"Mo-oooom!" Sailor Hulk whined. "Step-Dad is being sexist again!"

"Dear, you can be a girl for a little while longer until we find the Leader," Hulkusagi said. "It's not like you haven't willingly been a female before."

"The operative world is 'willingly'," Hulkuruko said. She then turns towards Savage She-Hulk.

"And why are we stopping here, instead of going straight to 'Gammaworld'?"

"My boss from ARMOR had just informed me of a little problem, while we were on our way to New Mexico," Savage She Hulk said. "Apparently, one of our units, who was doing a mop-up operation involving transient dimension hoppers, was attacked by an unknown, yet superior force."

"Why didn't Director Little Sky tell me about this?" Hulkusagi asked. "I just had a minute with him six hours ago."

"Chain of command issues," Savage She-Hulk said. "Plus, I just got the call a few states back."

"Ah."

"Well, let's just get this thing over and done with," Hulkuruko said. "It's not like we can remain inconspicuous you know…"

As Hulkuruko walks way, Hulkusagi leans over towards the Savage She-Hulk.

"It's probably that time of the month for her," Hulkusagi whispered.

"I heard THAT!" Hulkuruko yells, eliciting a giggle from the Savage She-Hulk…

After a while, the Gammazons came upon a downed advanced aircraft, which appeared to have only recently have occurred.

"What happened here?" Sailor Hulk asked.

"You and Elaine stay THERE," Hulkuruko said.

"But what could harm us, Dad?" Hulk-Girl asked. "We're Gammazons."

"Just because you're strong and tough, that doesn't means nothing can't kill you."

"She's right," Hulkusagi said, as she received a growl of disapproval from her mate. "Excuse me, HE is right. Anyway, just hang back a bit. Ranma and I are familiar with the craft, as is Lyra."

"Then what are WE going to do?" Hulk-Girl asked.

"Just a keep a look out for 'intruders'," Savage She-Hulk said, as she followed Hulkusagi and Hulkuruko into the hull of the downed craft.

"Okay!" Sailor Hulk said with a smile, as she waved.

Meanwhile, General John Ryker (US Army) observes what was going on from the office of the Origins Corporation, via telecast.

"So, the reports are true," Ryker said, as he observes the actions of the Gammazons. "I was hoping to apprehend the Savage She-Hulk, by tricking her into investigating the missing ARMOR agents, but now that there are three more Gammazons to control…"

Ryker activates a second virtual screen.

BLIP!

"Gamma Corps: report!" Ryker commands.

"Yes, General?" said a shadowy figure.

"It appears that you will have to adjust your plans," Ryker said. "You should be picking up energy signatures of four Gammazons."

"Confirmed," replied the figure. "What are your orders?"

"Capture, of course," Ryker sir.

"But sir, doesn't Origins already have enough samples of these Gammazons already?"

"Yes, save for the Savage She-Hulk, Sailor Hulk and Hulk-Girl, I do, but I want to control them ALL…as well as get samples of the new Gammazons. They have skills that will be useful to the Gamma Corps."

Pause.

"And our clients can always have a wider range of selection of Gammazons to choose from, either as personnel or as samples for gene-grafting."

"Understood, sir. Gamma: OUT."

CHIRP!

"It will be interesting to see how well I can 'tame' the wild horse…Saotome," Riker replied aloud.

Meanwhile…

"I smell burnt bacon," Hulkusagi said, as she scrunches her nose. For ten minutes now, she and the others were looking for clues as to why a military-grade aircraft had crashed in the middle of a desert…

"That's because of THAT," Savage She-Hulk said, as she points to a seemingly burnt carcass.

"And he's not alone," Hulkuruko said, as she sees other ARMOR personnel scattered about.

"Ew," Hulkusagi said.

Hulkuruko kneels to examine one of the bodies…

"This body was not burnt," Hulkuruko said. "At least, not a direct side-effect."

"Explain," Savage She-Hulk asked, as she crouched besides her ancestress…

"Use you 'gamma sight'," Hulkuruko said. "You might see signs of 'bleeding'…"

Savage She-Hulk observes the aura of the dead ARMOR personnel…

"My goddess!" Savage She-Hulk said. "Some one DID absorb this male's energy."

"Exactly. What was the nature of these men's assignment?"

"According to Director Little Sky, agents were responding to possible incursions from a parallel dimension, possibly Nephilim or Psychopomps…"

The Nephilim were a hybrid species of angels and humans, who were the equivalent of superhumans back in ancient days, while Psychopomps were messengers or escorts of spirits (think: the Ghost of Christmas Past, Present and Future, for example)…

"No, this isn't their style," Hulkuruko said.

"And I would have sense their presence," Hulkusagi said. "You know, being a trained magus and all…"

"Then there is only one explanation for all this: a trap," Savage She-Hulk said.

"The we better get out of here now-"

"MOM!" came a scream.

"That's Liz!" Hulkusagi said. "I-"

"HEY, BUNNY!" said a familiar voice. "Come out and get yer kid!"

Hulkusagi growls, as her eyes glowed.  
"Grrrrrrrr!"

"Who is that?" Savage She-Hulk asked.

"An annoying pest," Hulkuruko said with a sigh. "We better be careful-"

"ABOMINATRIX!" Hulkusagi yells, as she ran through the hull of the down craft.

WRUNCH!

"Or not…"

"We better make sure that Usagi doesn't lose her head," Savage She-Hulk said, as she and Hulkuruko follow the Jade Moon Princess outside…

"Let my daughter go, Flo," Hulkusagi said, as sees her rival, the Abominatrix holding Sailor Hulk hostage. A vaguely female creature with long, brown hair was holding hulk-Girl…with her glob-like body (like a living clay figure). Floating above fray was a yellow female who seemed alive with electric energy. Next to her was a blue-skinned Gammazon who held a rather large energy rifle. Next to her was an athletic woman

"You know, I didn't know you had a kid who was like us, Bunny," the Abominatrix said. "So, which guy did you have to 'screw' in order to pop THIS ONE out-?"

Angry at this disrespect, Sailor Hulk performed a "Gamma Burst Attack" that knocks all the ladies that held her and Hulk-Girl.

FWOOSH!

"Hey!" Abominatrix yells.

Quickly, Hulk-Girl and Sailor Hulk run to their family, as the Abominatrix and her allies regained their balance.

"You okay, kiddo?" Hulkuruko said, as she checked out HER daughter Hulk-Girl.

"I'm fine, Dad," Hulk-Girl said. "Um, I'm sorry for allowing them to get the jump on me…"

"It's okay," Hulkuruko smiled. "You just need more training, that's all…"

Hulk-Girl merely smiled.

"Mom, I was so scared," Sailor Hulk said with a sniff.

"It's okay, my darling daughter," Hulkusagi said. "I'll be at your side."

"Thanks," Sailor Hulk said.

Satisfied that younger Gammazons were safe, Hulkuruko then steps out in front.

"Flo, what the hell is this all about?" Hulkuruko asked.

"Simple. General Ryker wants to recruit Lyra Banner—the Savage She-Hulk—into his Gamma Corps," the Abominatrix said.

"I STILL owe the General for what he did to me," Hulkuruko said, as she surveys the assembled Gammazons. "And who the hell are THESE clowns?"

"Oh, is that you stud?" the Abominatrix said mockingly. "I didn't recognize you for your lack of manhood. No wonder your woman seeks the company of other men…"

"Grrrrr!" Hulkuruko growls.

"But where are my manners? Let me introduce my compatriots…"

The Abominatrix points to the clay-like female.

"She is 'Morass'…"

The Abominatrix pointed to the charged, floating sprite.

"SHE is 'Axon'…"

The Abominatrix pointed out the blue Gammazon.

"Meet 'Blue Meanie'…"

And the Abominatrix points to the girl with the green hair.

"And SHE is 'Geiger'…"

The Abominatrix then steps forward.

"And they are the newest recruits of the Gamma Corps."

"Charmed," Hulkuruko said. "And what do you suppose we should do to resolve this situation?"

"Simple," the Abominatrix said, as she reveals a control collar. "You can put these on. General Ryker would love for you and your kin to work for HIM."

Pause.

"But I would love for you all to put up some resistance."

"Well, you know what? We'll-"

"I'll make you pay, Flo!" Hulkusagi raged, as she suddenly leaps and tackles the Abominatrix.

WHAM!

This leaves a perplexed Hulkuruko speechless.

"…"

"I like her style," the Savage She-Hulk said, as she picked Blue Meanie for a fight.

"Well, so much for a diplomatic solution…"

**Tbc**.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS19: The Astounding Hulkuruko!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

The town of Roswell, New Mexico, was primarily known as UFO Mecca of the world. While UFOs want to visit a desert town in anyone's guess, save for the fact that observers from beyond (called "The Grays") were doing reconnaissance on several American military projects, most notably various nuclear testing projects. The reality is that Roswell is still the UFO Mecca of the world, since the Grays, amongst other "visitors", have a community living in town while posing as humans. For the most part, the American government leaves these people alone, so long as it has access to their technology. In fact, the Department of Homeworld Security's Stargate Command and SWORD (**S**entient **W**orld **O**bservation and **R**esponse **D**epartment) have direct dealings with the aliens…

Nevertheless, aliens would be the least of the concerns of the residents of Roswell.

ZAAAARK!

WHAM!

KRRIISSSH!

Hulkuruko slams backwards through an old-fashion diner, as the living energy conduit, Axon, floated overhead.

"Wow!" said a tourist, as he began to take pictures of the warrior Gammazon. "There really ARE little green men, er, chicks!"

Hulkuruko growls with annoyance, knowing exactly what the photos of her were going to be used…

"Everyone, leave!" Hulkuruko yells. "NOW"

"Well, somebody got to pay for all this damage-!" said the diner owner, as an electric bolt nearly strikes him.

ZAP!

BAM!

"Living now," the diner owner said, as he leaves the shop in a hurry.

Satisfied that there were no more bystanders in the vicinity, Hulkuruko turns towards her opponent…

"You are very good, Colonel Saotome," Axon (yellow skin, dark blond hair and white eyes) said, as she sparked. Axon was the female version of the Hulk villain "Zzzax", who could manipulate electricity and other energies, could fly and possess superhuman strength.

"But I am disappointed that you have yet to prove how great you are."

"That's because I want to help you, Sgt. Cicero," Hulkuruko said. "You're not well."

"How would YOU know?" Axon yelled. "You weren't there! You didn't see civilians blown up just because we happened to be there to help pass our food!"

Hulkuruko nods her head. Regardless of how she felt about the America's mission objectives in the Middle East, no soldier is completely immune to the traumas of war in one degree or another…

"I have seen plenty of soldier, sailors, airmen and marines break under the pressure of war," Hulkuruku said evenly. "The British poet Wilford Owen have poems of young men going off to war with happy hearts, and love of duty and country, only to slaughtered in the trenches. But the survivors of that war lived to tell the tale, so that others can steel themselves the best way possible."

Pause.

"You're not alone, Sergeant."

"I KNOW that!" Axion yelled. "My daddy and my grandfather…and HIS father are soldiers from way back! But I failed! I thought I could hold on, but when I returned from overseas, and I learned that my bastard husband cheated on me while I was gone, I shot him!"

Pause.

"But…I accidentally shot my kids, when that got in that bastards way!"

"You right, I guess I don't know how it feels," Hulkuruko said. "I never did kill my own kids, though I DID get into lots of fights with them over the years."

Pause.

"But you are being used by General Ryker for his ends," Hulkuruko said. "I met the general back in Vietnam, when he was in charge of special projects designed 'super-soldiers', ranging from the usage of the classic super-soldier serum to enhanced super-soldiers involving cybernetic, chemical enhancers called 'juicer-tech', psionic cybernetic enhancers called 'M.O.M.S' and so forth…"

Pause.

"And now YOU are being used for HIS agenda."

"But what can I do?" Axon whined. "He got me out of getting the death penalty! He cares about me!"

"He only cares about himself, Sergeant."

"I…I don't if I believe you!" Axon said, as she sparkled. "You'll just have to come with ME. And when you serve General Ryker, then you will come to see him as a good man!"

Sensing people nearby, Axon zaps them.

"No-!" Hulkuruko yells too late.

ZAAAARRRRRRRKKK!

With the people immobilized by Axon, the human dynamo turns towards Hulkuruko.

"Stand down, or I will drain them to cinder," Axon smirked. "And no tricks."

Hulkuruko thinks for a moment. She knows that she could end this fight rather easily. However, she knows that Axon is mentally not well, and was being used as weapon. Having grown up being used by his father, regardless of whether or not he loved his "son", Hulkuruko was not about to allow someone to be used like THAT.

And then, and idea came to her head…

"You want me?" Hulkuruko said. "You may have me."

"Do I have your word?"

"You have my word as a military officer in good standing."

"Good," Axon said, as she licks her lips while she released her hostages. "I'm going to enjoy this-!"

With that, Axon rushes over and grabs Hulkuruko.

ZAAARRRKKKKK-!

"Yes," Axon said, as she absorbed Hulkuruko's energy. "It feels so good…"

Hulkuruko feels her energy drained, as she begins to slowly revert to normal. However, so much energy she had, that Axon begin to feel light-headed…

"I can't…I can't think…"

"Just because I grow green and big, that doesn't mean I only have access to the gamma radiation in my cells," Hulkuruko said. "There is a lot more to me than you or Ryker will EVER know…"

"AUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH-!"

Falling to towards the ground, Hulkuruko, now Ranma, grabs the woman, and places a yen piece at the small of her back. Holding it into place, Ranma uses his other hand to tap into Axon's charkra points.

TAP-!

"100-Yen Coin Chiatsu Realease!" Ranma said, as he forced the energy that was within Axon's body through the coin on her back.

FWOOOSH!

"Auugghhhhh-!" Axon said.

"Take it easy, Sargeant," Ranma said, as he held her. "It'll be okay. We'll get you some help…"

Meanwhile…

Hulkusagi and the Abominatrix were the last to remain standing. Sailor Hulk created an energy sphere to contain Morass. The Savage She-Hulk, also known as "Thulkra", had defeated the armored-skinned Blue Meanie in ritual combat like the Femizon she was. Meanwhile, Hulk-Girl defeated Geiger, who could mimic the gamma-enhanced powers of her opponents, was defeated by the art of Hulk-Girl's personal ninja art "gammajutsu". So while Geiger could only mimic a gamma-enhanced power, Hulk-Girl could create a new power. In this case, Hulk-Girl created a number of jutsus that Geiger could not…

TING!

"Gamma-style Summoning Technique: Devil Hulk!" Hulk-Girl yelled.

Since gammajutsu was a learned art and not an innate one, Geiger was not prepared to the sight of a demonic version of Hulk-Girl's famous uncle…

"GRRRRR!" said the entity, which looked like a muscle-bound crocodile, as it growled by Geiger. Although it wasn't the real version, since it was made from pure gamma radiation, it was close enough a simulation that Geiger immediately backed down.

"Okay, you win!" Geiger said, as the Devil Hulk was about to grab her.

"You promise?" Hulk-Girl replied.

"Yes!"

"Good," Hulk-Girl said smugly, as she snapped her fingers.

SNAP!

POOF!

"I win…"

Meanwhile, Hulkusagi and the Abominatrix were still going at it.

"Skank!" Hulkusagi yells, as she grabs the Abominatrix's leg for an overhand body smash.

BAM!

"Slut!" Abominatrix yell, as she rolled backwards to slam her feet into her opponent.

WHAM!

"At least I don't look like something from a horror movie!" Hulkusagi said, as she staggered for a moment. "Ha!"

"What's going on?" Ranma asked, as he carried Axon on his shoulders.

"Apparently, Usagi and Florence are still at it," the Savage She-Hulk said, as she dragged her unconscious foe's body with her.

"Oh, I see…"

"What if Mom gets hurt?" Sailor Hulk asked.

"She won't be," Hulk-Girl replied. "I mean, don't you think the Abominatrix should have been defeated by now?"

Ranma turns towards the fight, and observes for a moment…

"Hmmm…"

"Well?"

"You know, you're right," Ranma replied. "Hey! Usa!"

"What?" Hulkusagi replied, while she had the Abominatrix in a headlock.

"We don't have time for this! Finish up so we can get to 'Gammaworld' in a timely fashion!"

"Right," Hulkusagi said, as she applied the sleephold to the Abominatrix. "Say goodnight, Flo."

"Krrrrk!" the Abominatrix said, as she falls into a state of unconsciousness…

KLOMP!

"There," Hulkusagi said with satisfaction. She then turns towards Ranma.

"You're cured?"

"No," Ranma replied, as his eyes glowed green. "The gamma particles in my system are still charged. It'll be only a matter of minutes before-"

FWOOMP!

"Well, that didn't take long," Hulkuruko said with a sigh.

"Cheer up, ancestress," the Savage She-Hulk said. "You look better this way."

"Lyra, as I've told you many times, I prefer being a guy," Hulkuruko said. "No disrespect intended to your sisterhood."

"And some of us like having 'normal' forms," Hulk-Girl said. "I don't mind being a Gammazon, but I like have some time to myself, where I am inconspicuous."

"And I want to see my brother again," Sailor Hulk replied.

"But what are we going to do with these guys?" Hulkusagi said, as she points towards the fallen Gamma Corps…

"For now, we can place them in the 'Phantom Zone' for the time being, I suppose," Hulkuruko said, as she brings out the projector from pocket space. "Here we go…"

ZAP!

And the latest version of the Gamma Corps was gone.

"Come on, let's go…"

Meanwhile, General Ryker, who was monitoring the actions of his Gamma Corps, purses his lips.

"You may have won this round, Colonel, but our war if far from over."

He then brings up his files up on possible recruit for the next iteration of the Gamma Corps.

"I have all the time in the world."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to end this story here because I no longer have the desire to continue it. However, subsequent events will be referred to in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night", since Norman Osborn is involved in the Hulk's affairs. Until next time…**


End file.
